


Rooftop Excursion

by Hex69



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sakamoto Ryuji, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, First Time, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Mating Press, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Top Persona 5 Protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hex69/pseuds/Hex69
Summary: Ryuji loses a bet with Akira, one thing leads to another, and both of them end up losing some other things.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Rooftop Excursion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first full horny fic so if it reads like I have no idea what I’m doing that cuz I don’t lol, also this fic was inspired by [this fanart](https://twitter.com/hakmaidaisuki/status/1308399848161509376?s=20)
> 
> Whenever I look at that art, I see him as either being in one of the classrooms or on the roof but for this fic I choose the roof cuz I felt like that was more interesting
> 
> Also big thanks to my friend cakie_nsfw for helping me with parts of this when I got stuck, here’s her [AO3 so you can check out her stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw)

Ryuji had lost a bet with his boyfriend Akira, and his punishment for losing was, in his eyes, to lose his dignity by dressing in the girls' school uniform while commando and posting suggestively.

“Do I seriously need to do this?”

“Yes, you lost the bet.”

Ryuji let out a groan, “Fine...”

Ryuji spread his legs exposing his neither regions due to him wearing a skirt and no underwear, his face was bright red and it only worsened when he heard the clicking of Akira’s phone taking pictures.

“Can’t believe I have to do this...” said Ryuji, annoyed.

“You agreed to the bet.”

“Can’t believe you’re taking effing pictures!!”

“Again, you agreed to it!” Akira said with a smile on his face as he continued to take pictures from varying angles, “If you didn’t want to do this you shouldn’t have agreed to the bet.”

“I didn’t think I’d lose!!”

“Always consider the possibilities.” Akira snarky said, Ryuji just replied with a grunt.

Akira stopped taking pictures and began looking though the camera roll, humming to himself.

“Damn Ryuji you could give Ann a fun for her money!”

“Ann doesn’t do this kind of modeling dumbass.” Ryuji said, dismissively.

“Then I guess you’re one step ahead of her.”

Ryuji just responded by looking away and making an annoyed ‘Tsk!’ but he had to admit Akira saying that did make him happy...

“...Hey Ryuji?”

“Yeah?”

“I know it wasn’t a part of the bet but...could I take a video?”

“H-Huh?!” Ryuji’s attention shot back to his boyfriend, “No way!! Not a chance!!!”

“Please! I promise I’ll delete it afterwards!!” Akira begged as he placed his hands in a praying motion with his phone between them, “I’ll even delete the pictures too! Please!!”

“....You’ll seriously delete them?”

“Yes! Well....once I’ve burned them into my memory...” Akira said with a slight smirk.

“Ugh!! Fine...” Ryuji growled, “But you better effing delete it! I don’t want Futaba hacking your phone and seeing this shit.”

“Promise.” Akira said as he excitedly prepared his phone and hit record as Ryuji readjusted his position to be more comfortable but still had his legs spread.

Minutes went by and Ryuji could feel his face, along with a few other body parts, get warmer and warmer as Akira held the camera toward him.

“Hmmm...”

“What?”

“....Could you...do something?”

“D-Do something? Like what?”

“I don’t know? Something sexy?”

Ryuji looked at Akira puzzled, ‘Something sexy?’, what was he supposed to do with that? According to what people have told him in the past Ryuji was anything but sexy, so how would he know what a sexy thing to do was? He was shocked Akira wanted him to do this in the first place!

After some thinking Ryuji awkwardly raised his hand and slowly slid his shirt up, exposing his abs and one nipple, Ryuji peeked up and saw Akira now had a serious look on his face, what he’s doing must be good then...

Ryuji then moved his hand over to one of the suspenders that rested tightly on his shoulders and lifted it up.

He peeked at Akira once again and saw that his boyfriends cheeks were turning pink, so he was definitely doing something right!

Suddenly Akira stopped recording and set his phone down.

“H-Huh? Something wrong dude?”

Without a word Akira crawled over to where Ryuji was sitting, his bangs obscuring his eyes, and made his way between Ryuji’s legs.

“W-Whoa! What are you-” Ryuji was cut off by Akira suddenly locking their mouths together, Ryuji could feel his boyfriends tongue thrash around inside his mouth.

After a minute Akira pulled away, the two boys gasping for breath.

Akira wiped the saliva from his mouth, “S-Sorry I....got ahead of myself...”

Ryuji snapped back to reality, “N-No shit!! The hell was that?!” he asked still gasping for breath.

“.....It’s just....you looked so good and...” Akira rubbed the back of his head, his face now as red as Ryuji’s.

Ryuji stared at Akira, was he gonna do what he thinks he was gonna do? Did he wanna....wanna...

Ryuji cleared his throat, “I mean.....I’m not against it....doing it I mean...”

Akira looked at him surprised, “R-Really?”

“Y-Yeah!” Ryuji rubbed the back of his neck, “But like what if...someone catches us up here?”

“We’re here pretty late after the school closed so I doubt anyone is still here and the only person I can think of that would be is Makoto but I doubt she knows we’re up here.”

“True...”

“So...you still wanna do it?”

“S-Sure! Although I feel like we’re forgetting something...”

Akira looked down in thought, “....Oh! You mean like...lube?”

“Y-Yeah that!! Oh but neither of us have that on us, huh?” Ryuji said with some disappointment in his voice.

“Hmmm...” Akira thought for a moment, “Oh! Hold on a sec!!”

“Hm?”

Akira crawled over to his school bag, began rummaging through it, and pulled out a bottle of sweet almond oil.

“Really dude?”

“What? It’s good for the skin! And also makes good lube.”

“...How do you know that?”

“Got bored one night and looked up random shit.”

“I see...”

Akira crawled back over and began to pull down his pants and underwear to his knees, exposing his dick.

“W-Wait!” exclaimed Ryuji causing Akira to jump and nearly drop the oil.

“What?!”

“S-Shouldn’t you....y-y’know...stretch me out first?”

“....Stretch you out?”

“Y-Yeah, so it doesn’t hurt when it goes in...”

“Oh....wait how do you know this?”

“....Porn...”

“Really?”

“Y-Yeah! You mean you don’t watch porn?!”

“Nope, I only read magazines.”

Ryuji groaned and Akira let out a chuckle, “So how do I stretch you out?”

“You should uh....finger me?”

“Alright.”

Akira used the oil to slick his fingers, making sure it spread easily between the digits, and he felt...excited? They weren’t even at the best part yet.

He could see a look of nervous anticipation on his boyfriend’s face which made his dick twitch with the same feeling, he couldn’t wait to pleasure his boyfriend and hear him squeak, moan, and squirm.

“I’m gonna put it in now.”

“Alrigh-AHH?!” Ryuji yelped and then moaned as Akira slipped one of his oily fingers into the entrance of his hole, the burning but pleasant sensation made him light-headed as Akira went further and further in, careful as to not hurt the faux blonde as he thrusted in and out, sinking deeper in.

Once he was sure that Ryuji had adjusted, he carefully slipped in another, Ryuji moaning as he felt his hole stretch yet again, feeling increasingly fuller as Akira continued to gently thrust them in and out.

With each thrust of his boyfriend’s fingers Ryuji found it more and more difficult to keep himself balanced on his elbows, he knew he’d actually have to lay down once it was time for Akira’s dick.

“I’m gonna put-”

“J-Just do it already!” Ryuji interrupted, “....S-Sorry it’s just...”

“It’s alright I get it.” Akira gently reassured him as he did as his boyfriend wanted and slipped his third finger in which resulted in Ryuji letting out a deep moan, Akira continued to thrust in and out as both of them could feel themselves getting warmer and warmer.

“You think that’s good?” Akira asked as he slowed down the thrusting of his fingers a bit.

“Y-Yeah just put your dick in me already man.” Ryuji said in slight desperation.

Without a word Akira gently slipped his fingers out, which caused Ryuji to moan, and reached for the tube of oil once more and Ryuji couldn’t help but stare as Akira began to apply the oil to his dick.

Akira looked up and couldn’t help but smile nervously, “...You ready?”

“Y-Yes....” Ryuji said trying his hardest to hide the anxiety in his voice as he laid down on his back and mentally prepared himself for the real deal.

“Can you lift your hips a bit?”

“Yeah...” Ryuji did so.

Akira placed his hands on the back of Ryuji’s thighs, “.....Ok....I’m gonna put it in...let me know if I should stop ok?”

“....I will...”

After a few seconds of silence Akira began to lineup his dick with Ryuji’s now stretched hole, touching his tip against his boyfriend’s entrance which caused Ryuji to jump and whine.

Akira then slipped his entire shaft in and Ryuji felt himself become incredibly dizzy and unable to make a sound, Akira did not move seemingly aware of the state Ryuji was in and gave him time to compose himself somewhat.

After a minute Ryuji let out a strangled gasp which Akira took as his cue to keep going, slowly he began to thrust back-and-forth Ryuji twitching and moaning with each one as Akira began to pick up speed.

Both boys panting, the ruffling of their clothes, and the smacking of skin being the only noises that could be heard on the Shujin rooftop.

“A-Akira!” Akira peeked up to find a red-faced Ryuji panting and moaning under him and calling his name, he found himself subconsciously thrusting faster at the sight and he became unsure which was going faster at this point, his hips or his heart?

Akira groaned, “....R-Ryuji...” the black-haired boy then led his hands up the back of his boyfriend’s legs from his thighs to his thighs to his calves, his grip becoming tighter and tighter until in a moment of heat Akira lifted Ryuji’s legs and bent them up above Ryuji’s head and basically crawled on top of him, laying on top of him as he continued to thrust.

The skirt Ryuji was wearing falling into his stomach as he let out a sound that was a mix of pain and surprise at the sudden action but he didn’t stop Akira because even though it felt like he was bending him like he was splitting him a part Akira’s dick still felt so good inside him and it only seemed to feel better in this position, in fact he was pretty sure Akira was getting rougher, not that he was complaining.

“R-Ryuji!” Akira loudly moaned as he began to make out with Ryuji now that they were face to face, Ryuji reciprocating.

With each thrust both boys could feel a heat rising inside them begging to be let out, and it was to the point Akira couldn’t take it anymore, removing his lips from Ryuji’s, much to the faux blonde’s protest.

Akira’s thrusts got rougher and rougher until with one final deep strike felt himself cum inside his boyfriend who loudly moaned at the sudden heat inside him.

Ryuji could feel his own heat rise to the surface and soon after he came as well, his cum splattering everywhere while him and Akira moaned and panted with pleasure.

With what energy he had left Akira slowly pulled his dick out of Ryuji’s hole, gasping once it was free, Akira then let go of Ryuji’s legs as they flopped onto the concrete floor as if they had no life left in them.

Not even bothering to pull his pants up Akira slowly lowered himself down and rested his head into Ryuji’s slightly cum covered chest, he could hear Ryuji’s heartbeat and it sounded as if it could burst right out of his chest, Akira’s felt the same.

Akira smiled excitedly, “T-That was- was uh-” was all he could mange to say between pants.

“....Y-Yeah...” Ryuji replied with wonder in his panting voice, as he wrapped his arms around Akira.

“How’s your leg?”

“It hurts a little, but it’s fine, nothing that needs to be tended to right now.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“Alright then, love you Ryuji.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!! I plan on writing a small bonus thing later on and it will be posted separately but once it’s done and posted, I’ll edit this note with a link to it
> 
> **Edit:** After a _very_ long wait I finally finished the bonus I promised, read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924557)


End file.
